Never Let Go
by rubber-ducky-of-doom
Summary: One day Pan is following Trunks into the woods. Will she stumble on more then she can chew OR will things turn out to her liking? A oneshot fanfiction. Please read and review... I may do another one to this if you like it.


**A/N: Hey you guys and girls. This is my first one-shot so please be kind...It's a Trunks/Pan pairing. Okay so as the summary states. One day Pan is following Trunks into the woods. Will she stumble on more then she can chew OR will things turn out to her liking? So bye...Oh and I must warn you...sometimes the DBZ Chibi's from Chibi Land come and "visit" So please don't be scared...alright!! On to the story...**

_**Chibi Vegeta: Why would they be scared?**_

_**Mel: I don't know...maybe it's because you're a three foot tall cartoon character, that's magically walking around...**_

_**Chibi Vegeta: Yeah well...I'm still the cutest one here. (Raises eyebrows up and down, and jabs a thumb at himself)**_

_**Mel: I beg to differ. I think he's the hottest. (Points at a chibi in the corner)**_

_**Chibi Vegeta: (follows finger) HIM!!! You think he's hotter!!! How dare you, you puny mortal!!!!**_

_**Chibi Trunks: She has a point, I mean look at this hair. (Sighs) The chicks just dig the hair...**_

_**Chibi Goku: Okay what happened to the story??**_

_**Mel: Oh yeah!!! Enough talking...here it is Lads and Ladies....**_

"Never let go..."

Walking through the forest. Trees snap back, and scratch my legs. I look up at my prey, through black onyx eyes. A strand of black hair falls into my eyes, and I wipe it away. My breathing quickens as I see him walk into a clearing, equipped with A sun bathing rock, and pond. I stop short, sit down, and wait._ I wonder what he's doing here, of all places... _I think to myself. I hear him sigh deeply, and I can feel my heart flutter._ Why does he have to be so attractive... _I again think to myself. He sits down on the soft grass, and looks into the sky.

"I wonder what she's doing right now...?" he whispers "...I can't keep doing this. I have to tell her...". Frowning he stands up. "Later....yes later I will."

Smirking, I get my Ki blast ready. _Let's see what he thinks about this. Don't wanna hurt him though, better power it down... _I muse to myself. I quickly get from a sitting position, to a squat. I aim for his shoulder, tense up, and ....pause. He has begun to strip off his clothing. "What are you doing Trunks..." I whisper silently. Suddenly it becomes clear. He's going swimming.

A blush begins to form on my cheeks, and my breath quickens, as his clothes are peeled off. Slowly he begins to take off his boxers. I let out a squeal, as

I lose my balance. Toppling into the clearing, I hear Trunks let out a roar of surprise. Slowly I get up, and dust myself off. Looking up slowly, a sheepish grin forms on my lips.

"Hey Trunks...what's shaken?" I say, as the flush on my cheeks turns a brighter red.

"What are you doing here Pan?" He asks angrily, placing his hands on his hips. Giving him the best pout I could muster, I mutter something about tracking him, and how no one would play with me. A smile plays over his lips, and a chuckle emits from his curved mouth.

"Well then...do you wanna go swimming with me?" he asks slyly. Blushing, I nod slowly, and strip off my pants and shirt. Standing in nothing but my underwear and bra, I begin to think of something.

'Who were you talking about earlier...?"

"Well..." he states "...isn't it obvious?". Seeing the dazed he continued, "it was you silly."Stepping towards me he grabs my shoulders. With out thinking I take a step backwards. I hurt look crosses his face, but he lets me go and steps back.

"I'm sorry..." I say, wrapping my arms around him. He looks down at me, with a frown. I look up at him with my best puppy dog stare. Crumbling he wraps his arms around me. Whispering in my ear about love, and nuzzling my neck. My knees begin to wobble, and I can feel my heart beating frantically inside my chest. Breaking away from him, I run towards the water.

I hit the water at full speed, and shreak. "It's colder then an ocean in winter..." I say in a high pitched voice. My teeth begin to chatter, as Trunks calmly walks into the water. Coming over to me, he gathers me in his arms again, and lays a kiss softly on my lips. I gasp, and he talks it as a hint to go exploring. I moan gently as his tongue caresses mine, and my hand reaches up to untie his long lavender hair.

He gentle picks me up, bridal fashion, and brings me to the bank. Laying me down, he runs his hand down my thigh. Hooking his thumb under my underwear, he yanks them off. Gasping, he looks up suddenly.

"Am I going too fast, Pan?" he asks huskily. I pause, and look up into his eyes. Love shines back, and I shake my head. Pulling him towards me, I flip us over. Licking down his body, I take the band of his boxers in my mouth and yank them off. My eyes widen, as I take everything in. I look up into his face, and grin.

Reaching up, Trunks unhooks my bra. I let it fall onto his chest, and then brush it away. Rolling over again, Trunks takes one of my nipples in his mouth. Sucking soft, I let out a gasp as a tingling sensation travels up my entire body. Moving to the other one, Trunks begins to massage the first. Warmth spreads down from my chest to my crotch. Wriggling under his finger, I moan for him to enter me.

Moving between my legs, Trunks runs a finger over my soft curls. Slowly he enters me, and I feel like I'm filling up. Suddenly he's pressing against something I never knew was down there.

"This may hurt a little..." he says quietly. Boy was he under estimating that. As he pushes is farther pain seers through my thighs and up to my head. I shreak out, and he immediately kisses my lips. Tears stream down my eyes, and Trunks gently kisses them away.

Slowly he begins to move in and out of my crotch. All pain is forgotten, as the tingling sensation reappears. Groaning, I can feel my muscles tensing up. Trunks leans in, kissing my neck, and I wrap my arms around his neck. Suddenly every color known to man appears in front of my face, as I feel my muscles tighten. Gasping I call out Trunks name, as I bite down on his neck. Blood floods my taste bud, and I can feel Trunks bite down on my neck.

"What was that all about..." I say, as my neck throbs.

"I think we just bonded ourselves to each other..." he croaked "...Dad told me that all Saiyains do this. He said it's their way of getting married.". A blush formed over his cheeks as he finished the last bit.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone..." I said hysterically, rolling out from under Trunks dead weight. Groaning I sit up, only to be pulled back down against Trunks hard chest. Snuggling into his arms, I begin to cry. Stroking my hair, Trunks calms me down. Looking up at him, I kiss his waiting lips.

"Just promise my one thing, Trunks." I whisper. Looking down at me, he replies "...anything!"

"Never let go of me, Trunks" I whisper into his ear.

"I'll never let go..." he whispers back.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of my one-shot. I'm thinking of doing Trunks point of view, after they had bonded and tell everyone, but I don't know. Tell my if I should you guys...bye...**

_**Chibi Trunks: So me and Pan are bonded?**_

_**Mel: Yeah...sorry little dude.**_

_**Chibi Trunks: (crying now) BUT I DON'T WANNA BE BONDED!!!**_

_**Chibi Pan: Well you should have thought about that! (Says as she walks into the room) . Come on, we have to go have the honeymoon (big wink).**_

_**Chibi Trunks: (perks up immediately) OH......right!! (another big wink) BYE everyone!!!**_

_**Chibi Pan: Yeah....bye.**_

_**Mel: Well...(looks around, all alone) yeah I guess this is bye.**_


End file.
